A Christmas Friendship Conversation
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Post-Tri. Mimi mengundang Daisuke untuk datang ke pesta natal yang diadakan di rumahnya, namun sang ibu melarangnya untuk datang ke pesta itu, dikarenakan oleh cedera lengan kiri yang didapatkannya di pertempuran terakhir. Akhirnya, ia berada di rumahnya… berbincang-bincang dengan Meiko tentang anak-anak terpilih lainnya. Warning: a bit Tri spoiler.


**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015-20? (ongoing). Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Fic ini saya buat setelah saya dapat kabar dari tumblr kalau ada salah satu majalah di Jepang yang membahas tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh anak-anak terpilih pada hari natal (setting waktu sekitar Digimon Adventure Tri.), dan disana tercantum nama Daisuke dan kakaknya, Jun.

 _Summary: Post-Tri. Mimi mengundang Daisuke untuk datang ke pesta natal yang diadakan di rumahnya, namun sang ibu melarangnya untuk datang ke pesta itu, dikarenakan oleh cedera lengan kiri yang didapatkannya di pertempuran terakhir. Akhirnya, ia berada di rumahnya… berbincang-bincang dengan Meiko tentang anak-anak terpilih lainnya. Warning: a bit Tri spoiler._

* * *

 **.**

 **A Christmas Friendship Conversation**

 **.**

* * *

 _24 Desember 2005…_

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi, Dai-chan," seorang wanita paruh baya sedang mencegah putranya, seorang siswa SMP kelas dua, untuk keluar dari apartemen keluarga mereka, "Terakhir kau pergi, kau menghilang dari kota ini lama sekali, dan… ibu takut kalau setelah pesta natal itu, kau menghilang lagi, Dai-chan. Lagipula lengan kirimu belum sembuh benar. Ibu takut kalau kau…"

"Ibu, aku tahu kalau ibu khawatir tentang keadaanku, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan begini. Aku kan hanya ingin menghadiri pesta natal di rumah Mimi-san, bukan untuk bertarung melawan digimon jahat. Lagipula, sekarang keadaannya sudah aman terkendali. Alphamon sudah tidak mengincar Meicoomon milik Meiko-san lagi, karena ia sudah sembuh dari infeksi yang dideritanya."

"Tapi lenganmu…"

"Aku hanya kena patah tulang ringan bu," ujar sang anak, terus meyakinkan ibunya supaya ia bisa keluar dari apartemen mereka untuk menghadiri pesta natal yang dimaksud, "Ibu juga tahu sendiri kalau lengan kiriku yang cedera. Ini bukan masalah yang besar."

"Pokoknya tidak bisa, Dai-chan," sang ibu menyilangkan kedua lengannya, "Di pesta itu, kau pasti akan bertemu mereka lagi, kan? Orang-orang yang sempat membiarkanmu menghilang tempo hari, yang kau anggap sebagai sahabatmu?"

"Jangan bilang begitu, bu. Aku menghilang karena kecerobohanku sendiri. Aku tidak mengabari mereka sama sekali tentang… insiden itu, jadi jangan salahkan mereka," jelas Daisuke, "Justru… saat itu merekalah yang menolongku 'menyembuhkan' Imperialdramon dari infeksi itu, setelah aku, Miyako, Iori dan Ken berhasil keluar dari dunia digital berkat bantuan dari Gennai-san, dan berkat bantuan dari Mimi-san dan Jou-san, aku bisa membawa pulang Chibimon dengan selamat. Begitu juga dengan Minomon, Poromon dan Upamon. Mereka bisa selamat dari infeksi itu berkat bantuan dari Taichi-san dan yang lainnya."

"Baiklah. Ibu tahu bahwa Chibimon milikmu sudah kau anggap seperti adikmu sendiri. Ibu juga tahu kalau kau senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan membawanya kemari dengan selamat, tapi bagaimana dengan kondisimu sendiri?" balas sang ibu dengan tatapan serius, "Kau bahkan sampai nekat mencederai lengan kirimu hanya untuk melawan monster ganas sumber utama infeksi yang kausebut-sebut itu bersama dengan mereka."

"Tentu saja, bu, karena aku juga anak terpilih, seperti mereka, jadi… mau tidak mau, aku harus melawan _dia_ ," sang pemuda berambut merah maroon kembali menyahut, "Konsekuensinya, aku harus siap cedera begini. Ini sama saja seperti pertandingan sepak bola."

"…"

"Mereka teman-temanku, dan mereka tidak akan mungkin membiarkanku menghilang lagi. Yang terjadi padaku saat itu bukan salah mereka."

"Baiklah," sang ibu menghela napas, "Jadi maksudmu, kau masih ingin pergi ke pesta itu dan bertemu dengan mereka?"

Daisuke mengangguk, "Ya, aku ingin pergi ke rumah Mimi-san dan menghadiri pestanya."

"Apa Yagami bersaudara juga akan ikut kesana?"

"Eh, Taichi-san dan… Hikari-chan?" Daisuke berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Yah, yang kutahu mereka punya rencana masing-masing sih… Mimi-san juga bilang kalau mungkin, mereka tidak bisa datang ke pestanya."

"Kalau begitu, kau tetap tidak boleh ke pesta itu, Dai-chan," simpul sang ibu dengan singkat, "Tidak boleh."

"Apa? Oh, ayolah bu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat orang yang telah menyelamatkan Chibimon kecewa. Mimi-san benar-benar telah banyak membantuku."

"Kaupikir ibu akan membiarkanmu keluar rumah sendirian? Tidak, Dai-chan. Kalau kau harus pergi kesana sendirian, ibu tidak akan mengizinkan."

"Aku tidak sendiri, bu. Ada Chibimon yang akan kesana bersamaku."

"Tidak bisa," sang ibu bersikeras, kemudian mendorong putranya memasuki kamar, "Kalau kau belum sembuh benar begini, kau tidak boleh keluar rumah sendiri."

Daisuke akhirnya menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan pergi ke pesta itu."

 **.O.**

 _Beberapa menit kemudian…_

"Syukurlah, ternyata Mimi-san sangat mengerti tentang keadaanku," ujar Daisuke kepada Chibimon sambil menutup _handphone flip_ miliknya. Ia menghela napas lega, "Dia bilang kita tidak harus kesana, kalau memang ibuku melarang kita kesana."

Digimon berbentuk naga kecil berwarna biru-putih tersebut menghampiri Daisuke dan berkata dengan penuh penyesalan, "Ini pasti karena insiden itu, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Ya… ini pasti gara-gara aku memanggilmu saat aku dan yang lainnya melindungi Meicoomon dari Alphamon kan?" tebak Chibimon yang sedang berdiri diatas tempat tidur. Manik rubynya terus saja mengarah ke lantai dihadapannya, "Kupikir kita akan berhasil melindungi Meicoomon, tapi ternyata, dia malah menginfeksi kami – para digimon – dan membuat kami pergi dari sana, sementara kalian diserang oleh Alphamon sampai… pingsan selama itu…"

"Oh, ayolah, Chibimon. Santai saja. Kau tidak salah dalam hal ini," kali ini, Daisuke berusaha meyakinkan Chibimon supaya tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas insiden yang menimpa mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu, "Lagipula, aku yang memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Taichi-san dan yang lainnya, karena mereka juga punya kesibukan masing-masing."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku yang salah, Daisuke," balas Chibimon, "Kalau insiden itu tidak terjadi, ibumu tidak akan mungkin melarangmu berlebihan begini."

"Tidak, Chibimon. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah," Daisuke menggeleng, "Justru saat itu, kita punya niat baik untuk menyelamatkan Meicoomon dari Alphamon, tapi ya… sayangnya, Alphamon menyerang kami sampai kami tak sadarkan diri, sementara kalian…"

"Daisuke…"

"Yang jelas bukan kau yang salah, Chibimon."

"Tapi…"

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau kau masih menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu, aku tidak akan memberikanmu coklat kesukaanmu lagi," ancam Daisuke, "Berapa kali aku harus bilang kalau kau tidak bersalah?"

"Entahlah," digimon mungil itu menghela napas, "Aku tetap ingin makan coklat kesukaanku, tapi…"

"Kau masih tetap bisa makan coklat kesukaanmu, Chibimon," ujar Meiko yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Daisuke bersama Meicoomon disebelahnya, "Kau tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Kau justru telah berjasa banyak dengan menolong Mei-chan."

"Meiko-san, kau datang kemari?" tanya Daisuke tidak percaya, "Memangnya, kau tidak dapat undangan dari Mimi-san?"

"Aku mendapatkannya, tapi… kupikir aku dan Mei-chan tidak pantas kesana."

"Apa maksudmu, Meiko-san? Kau kan juga anak terpilih seperti kami, dan Mimi-san juga sudah mengundangmu. Kenapa kau tak ingin datang kesana?"

"Yah, habisnya… aku dan Mei-chan merasa bahwa… selama ini, kami telah banyak merepotkan kalian," sang gadis berkacamata menghela napas, "Kalian sampai mati-matian melakukan apapun hanya untuk menolongku menyembuhkan Mei-chan dari infeksi itu."

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa," Daisuke tersenyum, "Sesama anak terpilih memang harus saling tolong-menolong kan?"

Meiko hampir saja mengatakan sesuatu saat Daisuke menambahkan, "Ah, soal lengan kiriku, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Tak lama lagi, aku akan bisa menggunakan tangan kiriku lagi."

"Baiklah," Meiko akhirnya tersenyum, "Tapi tetap saja, aku tak enak kalau harus datang kesana. Apalagi sekarang, kondisi Mei-chan sekarang masih agak lemah. Tadi saja, dia berjalan agak sempoyongan kemari."

"Jadi, kenapa kalian kesini?" tanya Daisuke, "Padahal kan, Meicoomon belum sembuh benar."

"Kami hanya ingin menjenguk kalian disini, dan… kami juga ingin mengobrol dengan kalian," jawab Meiko, "Lagipula, rumahku juga dekat dari sini, jadi tidak salah kan, kalau kami ingin berkunjung kesini?"

"Baiklah…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Motomiya-san…"

"Ah, jangan terlalu formal, Meiko-san. Panggil saja aku dengan nama kecilku, seperti yang lainnya," potong Daisuke, "Memang sih, dulu Ken juga sempat memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku, tapi sekarang, dia juga memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

"Baiklah… Daisuke-san," ujar Meiko, "Aku hanya ingin tahu… bagaimana pendapatmu tentang… anak-anak terpilih yang lain. Misalnya… bagaimana caranya sampai hubungan kalian semua masih sangat kompak sekalipun tidak semua dari kalian yang seumuran?"

"Oh, itu," Daisuke berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Yah, yang membuat kami terus menjalin hubungan baik sampai sekarang adalah… kenangan kami tentang petualangan kami di dunia digital."

Pemuda itu menghela napas, "Aku ingat betul saat-saat itu… dari insiden di Odaiba enam tahun yang lalu… penculikan besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh Vamdemon saat itu… saat pertama kali aku melihat Taichi-san disana bersama Greymon dan yang lainnya… saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi disekitar sini… juga dengan Hikari-chan… saat aku tahu kalau mereka juga tinggal dekat sini… dan tiga tahun setelahnya, aku bertemu dengan V-mon untuk pertama kalinya dan bergabung dengan mereka, memulai petualanganku bersama dengan Hikari-chan, Takeru, Miyako, Iori dan Ken… walau pada awalnya, Ken sempat menjadi lawan kami, tapi akhirnya, ia bergabung dengan kami…"

"Kelihatannya, petualangan yang kalian alami benar-benar sangat berarti dalam hidupmu."

"Tentu saja," balasnya, "Bagaimana denganmu, Meiko-san? Maksudku, sebelum Meicoomon terkena infeksi dan diincar oleh Alphamon, apa kalian belum pernah bertempur melawan digimon jahat? Kulihat bentuk digivicemu sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Taichi-san dan para senior kami yang lain…"

"Aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Mei-chan di tahun 2001, waktu aku masih tinggal di Tottori," jelas Meiko, "Waktu itu, dia masih dalam bentuk bayi, dan dari waktu ke waktu, dia berubah menjadi Mei-chan yang kukenal sekarang. Saat itu, aku tidak sempat bertarung sedikitpun, karena kupikir Mei-chan sama saja seperti… binatang peliharaan, sekaligus sahabat dekat yang belum pernah kumiliki sebelumnya."

"Saat Meiko-chan bertemu denganku untuk yang pertama kalinya, dia langsung membawaku pulang ke rumahnya, dan memang… saat itu keadaan di dunia digital baik-baik saja," lanjut Meicoomon, "Dia merawatku dan memanggilku dengan akrab, seperti keluargaku sendiri."

"Eh, jadi begitu…" ujar Daisuke, "Apa sebelum kau bertemu dengan Meicoomon, kau pernah melihat digimon bertempur? Seperti… Taichi-san dan para senior kami yang lain, termasuk Hikari-chan dan Takeru yang dulu sempat melihat pertempuran antara Greymon dan Parrotmon di Hikarigaoka? Atau… seperti aku yang ikut menjadi korban penculikan Vamdemon enam tahun yang lalu? Atau mungkin kau juga salah seorang anak yang mengirim email dukungan untuk Wargreymon dan Metalgarurumon saat mereka pertama kali bertarung melawan Diaboromon, seperti Miyako yang juga melihat pertempuran itu? Atau mungkin juga… kau menumpangi pesawat yang sama dengan yang ditumpangi Iori enam tahun yang lalu, yang akhirnya mendarat darurat akibat serangan Kuwagamon?"

"Tidak," Meiko menggeleng, "Aku hanya… sempat melihat liputan dari munculnya kabut dan monster-monster jahat itu di Odaiba enam tahun yang lalu di TV, dan aku hanya sempat membayangkan kalau saja saat itu aku sudah tinggal disini."

"Jadi, kau hanya melihatnya dari televisi?"

"Iya," kali ini, gadis itu mengangguk, "Mungkin kalau aku sudah disini saat itu, aku pasti sudah mati ketakutan. Kelihatannya… monster-monster itu mengerikan sekali."

"Kau benar," Daisuke bertopang dagu dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, "Saat para Bakemon itu menculikku dan anak-anak lain yang tinggal di Odaiba saat itu, kami semua merasa ketakutan, tapi… saat aku melihat Taichi-san datang dengan menunggangi Greymon disana, entah kenapa aku percaya bahwa mereka bisa menyelamatkan kami, dan ternyata, dugaanku benar. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan kami dari Vamdemon dan para pasukannya."

"Apa itu sebabnya, kau berkata kepada Mei-chan bahwa mereka bisa menyembuhkan infeksi yang dideritanya, saat kau bertemu dengannya dan melindunginya dari Alphamon tempo hari?" tanya Meiko, "Meskipun saat itu, Mei-chan baru saja menginfeksi digimonmu, juga digimon milik Inoue-san, Hida-san dan Ichijouji-san?"

"Kelihatannya, kau lebih suka memanggil orang-orang disekitarmu dengan nama keluarga," komentar Daisuke yang kemudian menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang juga tetangganya tersebut, "Tentang pertanyaanmu, kau ada benarnya, Meiko-san. Aku yakin mereka bisa menemukan cara untuk membantu kalian menyembuhkan Meicoomon, karena mereka tahu lebih banyak tentang dunia digital, tentang digimon dan semuanya. Kalaupun mereka tidak tahu… setidaknya aku yakin, mereka pasti akan berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu, dan hal itu terbukti benar."

Ia menghela napas, "Bagaimanapun, mereka menjadi anak terpilih lebih dulu dibandingkan denganku. Tiga tahun yang lalu pun, mereka juga yang membimbing kami dalam petualangan kami, jadi kupikir… mereka pasti bisa membantu kalian."

Meiko tersenyum. Tanpa sadar ia berkata dengan pelan, "Taichi-san dan teman-temannya memang hebat…"

Mendengar perkataannya, Daisuke terkejut. Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Meiko saat mengatakannya, ia menyahut, "Meiko-san, apa kau menyukai Taichi-san?"

"Eh?" sepasang manik magenta milik Meiko terbelalak. Dengan tersipu ia berkata, "A-Aku… hanya mengucapkan namanya karena dia… teman sekelasku. Ya, dia teman sekelasku, sama halnya dengan Sora-san."

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau mengaku, itu tidak jadi masalah," Daisuke tersenyum, "Baik Taichi-san maupun Hikari-chan… selalu bisa membuat semua orang terpana…"

Meiko memperhatikan kata-kata Daisuke dengan baik, "Kelihatannya, kau juga menyukai adik Taichi-san ya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya," Daisuke kemudian menyadari sesuatu, "Tapi, Meiko-san, tadi kalau tidak salah… kau bilang… 'juga'… apa memang kau menyukai Taichi-san?"

"Ah, a-aku…" Meiko terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan menjawab, "Aku kagum padanya."

"Sudah kuduga," sahut Daisuke, "Setidaknya, kau sedikit lebih beruntung daripada aku, karena kelihatannya, Taichi-san sedang tidak dekat dengan siapa-siapa – dengan gadis lain, sementara aku… harus terus-terusan melihat Hikari-chan dekat dengan Takeru."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Entahlah…" kali ini Daisuke yang menghela napas, "Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering berpikir untuk melupakan perasaanku terhadap Hikari-chan, karena… sesering apapun aku mencobanya, Hikari-chan tidak pernah merespon balik perasaanku."

"…"

"Mungkin memang benar, kalau sebaiknya… aku melupakan rasa sukaku padanya dan lebih mengutamakan persahabatan kami diatas segala-galanya, daripada aku terus mempertahankan perasaan ini tapi… malah membuat persahabatanku dengan Takeru hancur hanya karena aku terus-terusan cemburu padanya," lanjutnya, "Lagipula, wajar saja kalau Hikari-chan lebih dekat dengan Takeru daripada denganku, karena mereka bertemu sebelum aku berkenalan dengan Hikari-chan."

"Begitu…" ujar Meiko. Ia lalu teringat akan sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum ia memasuki kamar Daisuke, "Tadi kulihat, kakakmu sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Kupikir dia akan pergi ke pesta Mimi-san, tapi tadi dia bilang… dia mau lihat konser band Yamato-san bersama Sora-san."

"Eh? Jadi, Jun mau pergi kesana bersama dengan Sora-san?" kata Daisuke, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Meiko, tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Yah, sebenarnya… wajar saja sih, kalau mereka pergi ke konser Yamato-san bersama-sama. Lagipula, Jun sudah punya pacar, dan Sora-san sudah tiga tahun ini berpacaran dengan Yamato-san."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Meiko tidak mengerti, "Apa kakakmu pernah menyukai Yamato-san?"

"Begitulah… padahal kau tahu sendiri kalau Jun sedikit lebih tua dari Yamato-san. Waktu itu saja, Jun baru masuk SMA, sementara Yamato-san masih di SMP kelas dua, sama sepertiku sekarang."

Meiko tertawa kecil, "Sekarang aku mengerti. Pantas saja, kau sempat tak yakin mendengar perkataanku, Daisuke-kun."

"Jujur saja, aku sudah tahu tentang Jun yang ingin pergi ke konser itu, hanya saja, aku tidak tahu kalau dia ingin pergi kesana dengan Sora-san," akunya, "Tadi siang, sebelum dia pergi membeli kado natal untuk teman-temannya, Jun hanya bilang padaku kalau dia ingin menonton konser itu bersama dengan seorang teman, tapi dia tidak bilang kalau teman yang dia maksud itu… Sora-san."

"Bicara soal kado, apa kau sudah beli kado untuk teman-temanmu?" tanya Meiko, "Setidaknya, kau ingin memberikan kado untuk anak-anak terpilih yang lain kan?"

"Aku ingin, tapi ibuku terus-terusan melarangku pergi dari sini," ia menghela napas, "Katanya, aku tidak boleh pergi sendiri… padahal kau juga tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak benar-benar akan pergi sendirian, karena Chibimon akan terus bersamaku."

"Wajar saja kalau ibumu melakukannya, Daisuke-kun," sahut Meiko, "Apalagi, setelah kau menghilang selama lebih dari sebulan, tak lama setelah kau kembali, lengan kirimu malah cedera begini. Seorang ibu tidak akan pernah ingin melihat anaknya terluka begini."

"Mungkin kau benar," Daisuke tersenyum, "Ibuku melakukannya karena ia menyayangi aku. Dia sayang padaku, dan dia khawatir kalau-kalau aku menghilang lagi dari sini."

"Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau sekarang, kita pergi beli kado untuk anak-anak terpilih yang lain? Setidaknya, di pertokoan dekat sini?" usul Meiko, "Kebetulan, aku ingin sekali memberikan sesuatu untuk mereka, sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah menolongku menyembuhkan Mei-chan. Mumpung ini masih sore, belum terlalu malam. Soal ibumu, kurasa beliau akan membiarkanmu pergi bersamaku."

"Idemu bagus juga, Meiko-san," sang pemuda berambut merah maroon itupun bangkit dari tempat tidur yang tadi didudukinya bersama dengan Chibimon, "Chibimon dan Meicoomon juga akan ikut bersama dengan kita kan? Aku sekalian ingin membelikan coklat kesukaan Chibimon."

"Coklat?!" kedua manik ruby milik Chibimon berbinar-binar. Dengan cepat ia melompat keatas kepala Daisuke dan berkata, "Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"

"Tentu saja," sahut sang gadis berkacamata, "Ayo kita pergi."


End file.
